The present invention relates to the field of portable wireless communications devices, and more particularly to a method of operating mode selection in portable wireless communications devices.
The use of portable wireless communications devices, such as cellular phones, personal communications assistants, and the like, is rapidly increasing throughout society. As their use has spread, so have demands for increased functionality, with resultant increase in the complexity of such devices.
Using a cellular phone as an example, these devices attempt to mimic traditional landline telephones, but typically with additional functionality, such as portability. One very desirable aspect of most cellular phones is the ability to engage in full duplex communications. In the typical one-on-one conversation, full duplex operation allows both parties to simultaneously speak, as contrasted with the old prior art of mobile trunked-radio phones which allow only one party to speak at a time. In addition, with conference call or other multi-party capability, more than two parties can talk simultaneously. For ease of reference, this full duplex mode of operation will be referred to as xe2x80x9cphone modexe2x80x9d The details of phone mode operation in cellular phones are well known in the art.
Some cellular phones are not only capable of operating in phone mode, but also in what will be referred to herein as radio mode. Examples of such devices may be seen in U.S. Pat. No. 5,450,618, which is incorporated herein by reference, and U.K. Patent Application GB2269721. In radio mode, the phone appears to the user to handle communications in a half-duplex manner. That is, the cellular phone does not appear to the user as simultaneously transmitting and receiving voice data. Instead, the user must push a button known as a push-to-talk (PTT) button in order to include data corresponding to the user""s voice in the data transmitted; otherwise, the phone appears to the user as if it is receiving only. The systems and general operations associated with phones using radio mode also well known in the art.
Cellular phones designed to operate in both phone mode and radio mode typically include two distinct speakers for audio output. In phone mode, the audio output, based on the communications signals exchanged with a remote location, are output via a low volume speaker, typically located on the phone body at the opposite end from the phone""s microphone. Thus, in phone mode, the low volume speaker is typically proximate the user""s ear while the microphone is proximate the user""s mouth. This low volume speaker typically has a variable volume audio output that may be controlled by dials or other known means. However, the output of the low volume speaker is typically limited to a maximum allowed volume that will not damage a typical user""s hearing even at the highest setting. For radio mode, the phone uses a different high volume speaker, typically located proximate the microphone end of the phone. This high volume speaker also typically has variable volume; however, the maximum allowed audio volume for this speaker it typically much higher than that of the low volume speaker. The higher allowed audio volume is required for the phone""s output to be heard when the phone is not proximate the user""s head, such as for receiving a page while the phone is clipped to a user""s belt. The phone in U.S. Pat. No. 5,450,618 has this arrangement.
One problem with phones that can operate in both phone mode and radio mode is switching between modes. Typically, if a user wants to place a call in radio mode, the user must first determine the current mode of the phone. Assuming that the phone is in phone mode, the user must press a mode selection button to toggle the mode, press the PTT button to originate the call, and then at call release, press the mode selection button to return the phone back to phone mode. This is a cumbersome procedure that many users fail to fully complete, thereby leading to less than satisfactory performance. A similar procedure must be used to place a call in phone mode when the phone is in radio mode.
Thus, there remains a need for a simplified method of selecting the mode of the phone, and particularly the speaker to be used. Such a method should cause the wireless communications device to automatically return to its default operating mode when the call is complete while also requiring a minimum of key press operations to switch modes.
The present invention provides a simplified method of controlling the operating mode of a wireless communications device, particularly the speaker mode. The wireless communications device operates according to a selected default mode and handles incoming messages according to that mode. In particular, the method of audio output, such as through a loud speaker or through a quieter speaker, is determined, at least in part, by the default mode setting.
One preferred embodiment of the wireless communications device includes at least a first key and a second key. When initiating an outgoing call, pressing the first key causes the wireless communications device to initiate a call session in radio mode and stay in radio mode until the end of the call session, unless changed by a user. On the other hand, pressing the second key causes the wireless communications device to initiate a call session in phone mode and stay in phone mode until the end of the call session, unless changed by a user. In either case, the wireless communications device reverts to the default mode when the call session ends. The present invention provides the user with a simple method for temporarily hot-switching to the desired mode of operation, without the necessity of first determining the current mode of the wireless communications device. Thus, rather than having to navigate a complex menu system or press multiple keys, the user may temporarily change operating modes of the wireless communications device through the simple press of a single key. While this method is operative with wireless communications devices having a single multiple-mode speaker, the method is particularly adapted for use with wireless communications devices having two separate speakers, a quiet one for phone mode and a louder one for radio mode.